


Laura Hollis and the Hogwarts AU Headcanons.

by churchofyourcurves



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofyourcurves/pseuds/churchofyourcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-final battle.</p><p>Carmilla walks into the room to find Laura and LaFontaine arguing about Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Hollis and the Hogwarts AU Headcanons.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the things that would happen if I could ever commit to writing a multi-chapter Harry Potter AU with Carmilla characters.

Carmilla was returning from a philosophy tutorial that had gotten extremely heated (her tutor was an idiot and a big fan of _a priori_ justification, which frustrated her to her core) when she opened her dorm room door to Laura and LaFontaine debating passionately.

She rolled her eyes. Perfect. Because she hadn't had enough of people arguing about stupid things.

“I'm just saying, after everything that's happened around here, you're clearly a Gryffindor.”

“I am not,” Laura protested. “While Gryffindor is a noble house, I'm far more of a Hufflepuff. I don't value bravery as much as I value loyalty and kindness.” Laura huffed. “Hufflepuff is a house to be proud of, LaFontaine.”

LaFontaine sighed and ran their hand through their hair. “I didn't say it wasn't, Laura. I just think that-”

“Are you two seriously arguing about Harry Potter right now?” Carmilla snarked and then immediately regretted it when the two turned to her and regarded her with curious expressions.

“You've read Harry Potter?” Laura asked and then hit her forehead with the heel of her palm. “What am I saying? Of course you have, it's genius.”

“Well, it's nothing like the real thing but...”

“What house are you?”

“Wait, the real thing?”

Laura and LaFontaine asked simultaneously.

“Ravenclaw. And, yes, there are witches and wizards.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

“You're Ravenclaw?” Laura looked puzzled at that. “I thought you'd be Slytherin.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and then pointedly stared at her casual position lying down in bed with a philosophy book in her hands. “Because I'm just so ambitious and driven?”

“Well,” Laura started but then stopped herself.

“Just because I wear black and I'm a vampire and I make fun of you nerds doesn't mean I'm in Slytherin.” Carmilla sighed and tried to find her spot on the page again. “All I want is a library and peace and quiet.”

“Well hey, we'd be housemates!” LaFontaine said.

“Joy.”

“What position would you play in Quidditch?” Laura asked, suddenly eager to learn more about the vampire's hypothetical place in one of her favourite fictional worlds.

Carmilla gave her a look over the book. “Have you met me, cupcake?”

Laura suddenly got an image of Carmilla being forced to attend a Quidditch game and sitting in the furthest seat, nose buried in a book while she ignored the cheers and boos around her.

“No, but like, if you had to.”

Carmilla let loose a long sigh. She was not going to get out of this, that much was clear, so she may as well get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

“Seeker. My favourite class would be Transfiguration. I would have a cat. I wouldn't put my name into the goblet of fire. I would stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Are you happy now?”

LaFontaine and Laura were both looking at her like she'd just given them the keys to Gringotts. It had taken her a grand total of two seconds to regret her decision, but maybe their stunned silence would last long enough that she could get some reading done.

She had no such luck. Laura had brought out the easel with a fresh piece of poster paper and started to map out their Hogwarts careers. She and LaFontaine explored how they'd all interact given their different houses – Carmilla's 'I wouldn't' went ignored –, who would be prefect (Laura and Perry would be the Hufflepuff Prefects with Perry going on to be Head Girl; Danny would be Gryffindor's Head Girl; LaFontaine wouldn't be considered because of how many times they had been caught in the Potions classroom after curfew; and Carmilla just snorted), and which subjects they'd pick.

It was almost midnight by the time that LaFontaine left their dorm room, several posters covered with writing – including LaFontaine's suggestions that they would make if they did attend Hogwarts, as well as some ideas they already had for new Potions (“Because science and potions totally aren't that different”).

Laura glanced over at Carmilla who was three-quarters of the way through her book by the time LaF left. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get so... Wizard-y in here.”

Carmilla shrugged behind her book. “Don't apologise for Harry Potter, cutie.”

Laura smiled to herself as she turned off her light and Carmilla glanced over at the poster which had under 'How We Meet': Carmilla saves Laura when she goes on a journalistic expedition to the Whomping Willow. Carmilla's lip twitched up and then she rolled her eyes – obviously they would meet when Laura would do some lame poll about inter-house cooperation for the school newspaper that Laura had founded. Which Carmilla would think was dumb and stupid and find Laura way too chatty and bubbly, but somehow also find herself getting dragged to the next Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch game.

Duh.


End file.
